


Linkle Needs to Tinkle

by CaptainL95



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Water is just a bane for all heroes of Hyrule, some external, some internal. Linkle is about to discover what drinking too much water in the middle of the forest does to a girl.





	Linkle Needs to Tinkle

Somewhere in the land of Hyrule, to the east of a large forest and far to the south of Parappa Desert, was the town of Rauru. It was a small town, the few people living in it had peaceful lives. Relatively, at least, as peaceful as Hyrule gets down on the mainland that the Three Goddesses left for the monsters. Humans had repopulated on the surface, but monsters ranging from Moblins to Dodongos still roamed and would occasionally threaten the safety of a town. That’s why each town had those skilled with weapons, like a bow or a spinning top, that were capable of protecting others.

One of those combat-capable people was Linkle, master of the dual crossbows. The Hylian girl had been in crossbow training from a young age, and was now incredibly skilled with the weapon before she was even a full adult. Even with hordes of Bokoblins, they all fell to her bolts in swarms. It was kind of ridiculous, just how many enemies she could deal with herself.

A Cucco crowed in the field as the dawn of a new day broke over Hyrule, and Linkle woke up in her bed with a wide yawn. Even with the bright light shining in her face, she really didn't want to get up, it was comfortable under the blankets, though she wouldn't be able to sleep more. She rolled onto her side away from the window to recapture some amount of darkness, and a large lock of her long blond hair that was caught under her neck was now right up against her mouth and nose, and one inhale brought it into her face.

With air cut off, Linkle jumped up into a sitting position and coughed violently, desperate to clear up her breathing. It took a few shakes of her head to get her hair back in its place behind her head, but Linkle's panting was still erratic from the episode. It took a few seconds before she was calm again, but now she was upright and just expended a bunch of energy, so returning to sleep was unlikely. Especially now that her body was forced fully awake, making her aware of another part of her body in distress.

“Oh, I gotta pee,” Linkle grumbled as she began swinging her legs to the side to get out of bed. Not like she absolutely needed the bathroom, but there was no way she could get comfortable in bed again with her bladder as full as it was. Her bare feet felt the shock of cold when escaping from under the soft and warm quilt and stepping onto the wooden floor, but the rest of her body joined and she stood to the side of her bed. Even with her haste to get to a toilet, she still hung back to straighten the quilt and make her bed, though not all that impressively in her rush.

Linkle briskly walked into her small bathroom, just large enough for her toilet and a sink. She backed up to the seat and bent down at the knees just a little, so she could reach underneath her large pajama shirt, light blue with a crawfish on the front, and get at her orange panties. She pulled them down to her knees and lifted the hem of her shirt above her waist, sitting down on the toilet seat.

The light, delicate sound of a piddle echoed through the room and probably beyond as Linkle released her hold over her bladder and let it all flow out into the water below her. Now, she felt relaxed and sighed happily as she did her business. With that nice feeling of a morning pee, Linkle was feeling happier already. She was smiling and humming, her head bobbing left and right, in a good mood once more.

After half a minute of going, Linkle's well started running dry and her stream got faint before cutting off with a few loose drops at the end. Relieved, she grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped herself dry, stood up and flushed it away. Pulling her panties up and adjusting her shirt back to its original length, she washed her hands thoroughly and left the room, satisfied.

She was much more awake, and that meant Linkle was back to her usual cheerful self. A little skip in her step, she hopped back to her bedroom. No point in wasting the day inside, she needed to get dressed to make the most of it, which first required she undress down to just her panties. In front of her dresser with all her clothes, she grabbed a pair of black shorts that would be covered by an orange skirt held up with a belt, a white shirt, and a green, hooded poncho. Two pieces of jewelry were sitting on the dresser that she also donned, a blue rupee choker and her big, golden compass necklace, a prized possession of hers passed down from her grandmother. She braided her pigtails and put on a pair of thick brown gloves, and she was ready to go.

Living on her own, her house was small, so getting to the front door took almost no time. Right inside the door were her thigh-high boots on the floor and her dual crossbows hanging on hooks. Of course, she was going to take the weapons with her no matter what, but what was she going to do? “There haven't been any monster attacks recently, there hasn't been any need for supplies outside the town, what is there for me to do?”

Then, an idea came to Linkle. “I could scout the forest, make sure there aren't any enemy camps plotting anything.” That was a task that would definitely require arming herself, so she pulled her boots up and holstered her crossbows on them. She was about ready to leave, before another thought crossed her mind. “I don't know what I'm going to find out there, I should be better prepared.” And that meant one item was desperately needed; a red potion, just in case she sustained injuries from tough enemies.

Linkle had a bottle meant for storing potions, a rarity of an item in Hyrule, but it currently didn't have any contents. That meant she'd need to buy a potion, which could cut into her funds. Not so much that she wouldn't be able to replenish it by cutting grass or killing monsters, but it'd hurt her wallet anyway. Still, it was unavoidable, so she grabbed the empty bottle and clipped it to her belt, before she thought a little further and put a lantern next to it. Now, it was finally time to leave her house.

Linkle stepped outdoors, and the magnified effect of the sun in her eyes forced her to pull the hood of her jacket over her head. As she walked to the potion shop, everyone she passed said their hellos, and Linkle responded in kind to each. Orca, Rose, Mesa, all of them greeted Linkle with that sort of small town friendliness.

Because of the greetings, it took longer than it should have to reach the potion shop, but Linkle did make it, and she entered the store. All of its wares were on display, not just the health potion she was looking for, but magic potion, stamina potion, air potion, defense potion, and durability potion. She was kind of fascinated looking at them, thinking about what kind of epic adventure would require potions of that variety.

While she was admiring the items, the shopkeep, Morshu, came out of a back room. “Hello, young Linkle! You have interest in my wares?”

“Yep! I'm going out into the forest today, so I'm taking a red potion to be safe.” She reached to her belt and grabbed the glass container attached to it, shaking it in her fingers. “I brought my own bottle.”

“As long as you have 100 rupees,” Morshu laughed.

Linkle felt that. That was half of her wallet's max capacity, that was an investment. Of course, with a capacity as small as such, she had filled it long ago with nothing substantial to spend it on, but it still felt like a lot. Couldn't be helped, so she pulled out a silver rupee and handed it to Morshu, who then allowed her access to the pot of potion. Linkle took her share and left, quite a bit lighter than she had entered. But what mattered was, she was prepared. Crossbows in her skilled hands, she could find a boss monster and still win.

\---------------

Linkle was bored. She had gone into the forest expecting swarms of enemies, but she didn't even find a single Octorock. Everything was peaceful, Rauru was in no danger. That sounded like a good thing, but the Hylian girl wanted some action, that's what she was good at. Things were just so calm, but she just wasn't accepting that. “There's so many places in the forest to hide, I can't give up yet! There's going to be some kind of evil plan, and I'll take care of it!” She looked at her compass and started running in the direction the needle was pointing.

She was alert, her head turning in every direction just in case there was a secret to everybody where the monsters were hiding. All she had to do was find it, and she could save the day. And it was right there, on a cliffside, was a patch of rock a suspiciously different color. There's no way something wasn't hiding behind it, but she was not equipped with bombs to expose it. However, there was an open cave right next to it, which was plenty for Linkle to get excited about. Lighting the lantern on her belt, she slowly entered.

Only a few meters inside the cave, all the light from outside suddenly seemed to disappear, entirely replaced by a warmer, more gentle light inside. A strange sensation, unknown in origin, beckoned Linkle further in. Slowly, she descended deeper into the cavern, her boots crumbling the dirt below them, when suddenly one of her steps ended with a splash. Looking down, she saw she had suddenly stepped in a small pool, the ripples of her foot echoing through the rest of the water in an almost melodic tone.

Suddenly, a set of small, glowing objects hovered out of the pool. Somewhere around a dozen, each flying in different directions yet keeping harmony in their individual motions. Somehow, not originating from any of them came a voice. “Oh brave hero, please heed my call.”

Linkle didn't believe what she was hearing, something out of the legends of Hyrule. “Are you a Great Fairy?”

“Yes, but my form has been broken up by strange creatures, and they stole one of the pieces. Now, I have no power to protect and preserve this forest. Please, find the monsters that took one of my parts and bring it back.”

Linkle was amazed, a Great Fairy was something only in stories, who could give a hero new powers. Now this was a chance to prove herself a hero. “Don't worry, Great Fairy, I'll find your missing piece!” She ran out of the cave, bringing her back to an understandable reality. It felt like there was just a little bit less magic in the world now.

But somehow, Linkle couldn't get her mind off the Great Fairy Fountain. That was to be expected, she found something often considered to be mythical, but it wasn't that. She kept thinking about the water there, the way it rippled and splashed, giving her a strange feeling in her abdomen. “Now I have to pee, too,” she realized. It wasn't the worst feeling, it was nothing more than a mild discomfort, but it was a suitable reminder that nature wanted to reach her.

\---------------

It took way too long for Linkle to make any progress. As she had thought just before, there were a lot of places to hide in the forest, which meant a lot of places to check. But she couldn't give up, she made a promise to the Great Fairy, it would forever tarnish her status of hero if she abandoned the quest.

Of course, all that time spent looking gave her bladder plenty of time to fill up. Now, she was really aware of not only its presence, but just how much it was bothering her to take care of it, right now because it really did not want to keep any urine in longer than it took to get to a toilet, which in the forest was everywhere around her. Out of her house a lot of the time, Linkle knew plenty well how to pee while not in a bathroom, that wasn't the obstacle. It's just that she was a young girl, which provided reluctance to dropping her shorts and doing her business until it was absolutely necessary. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but she decided she could finish the quest and get back to Rauru before her situation got too serious, no need to do anything about it now.

Hopefully, this wouldn't take too long, because she was looking at the enemy camp. A few tents and a fire surrounded by a few Bokoblins. Easy pickings. Linkle bent over to pull her crossbows into her ready hands, but reaching down was a bad idea in her current condition. Her bladder groaned, the contents sloshing around inside her with whatever little room it had to move. Whining, she rubbed her thighs together and put her right hand, still holding a crossbow, on the front of her skirt. It didn't do anything biological to help her holding, but it made her feel better. “I need to get this done fast, before I have an accident,” she swore under her breath.

It was important to make a strong opening, so as soon as Linkle was sure her pee was secure, she jumped out from her hiding spot behind a bush and fired both crossbows at one of the Bokoblins, hitting it square in the stomach with multiple bolts, at which point it fell over and dissipated in a cloud of purple smoke. As she landed following the assault, time seemed to slow as she watched the fallen Bokoblin's partner react, and that's when she noticed he had a horn on his belt. He was the one that would alert all the others, so she'd soon have the whole gathering on her. It would have made more sense to take him out first, but she was kind of in a rush and didn't notice.

Before she could make any motion, the Bokoblin pulled his bugle from his belt and blew into it. The horn was enough to call in every surrounding monster, a lot of Bokoblins coming out of the tents, quickly surrounding Linkle from all sides. Each of them brandished a cleaver staff, slowly approaching the young girl. She only gripped her crossbows tighter. A few Bokoblins were absolutely nothing she couldn't handle. She just needed to let go; aiming, that is, letting go of anything else would end poorly.

She twisted her right foot behind her left, keeping her upper half in place, which did help to ease her internal pressure, and jumped off the right foot. She was a very aerodynamic girl, slender legs, arms, and chest, which meant a lot of her combos involved midair shooting. The way her body was rotated now, the spin force put on her midair, which meant it was time to start shooting. Linkle wasn't even looking, all those bolts firing with that much rotation, they were going to hit their target by pure chance.

Her jump came to an end, she landed on the grass and dirt in the same position she leapt from, absorbing the impact with her right foot stretched out beneath her and both palms hitting the ground. She opened her eyes, just as every Bokoblin fell in unison and all disappeared. Linkle smiled, though it was hard to maintain it when she needed to go so bad. Combat helped take her mind off it, but it didn't last long and the irritation was back.

“Now where did they put that fairy piece?” She didn't have any leads, so she'd have to check everywhere. Not that the camp was big, but it felt so much larger with a lot of pee. At least she was alone now, she could hold herself with no shame. She clipped her crossbows back to her boots and jammed her hands up her skirt onto her shorts. Her gloves were tough and hurt her, but it certainly helped.

She needed to start her search somewhere, so she opened the flaps to the nearest tent, to dig through any belongings. Sitting on her knees, she started parsing the bags, only finding food and other treasures. Probably not worth enough to sell, and none that looked nice enough to wear. Frustrated, she tossed that bag aside to grab another one, but as soon as that bag touched ground from the throw, everything started violently shaking. Linkle froze in place, first assuming the pack caused the quake, but then another followed, and then another. Linkle had no idea what was happening, but she knew it was uncomfortable, the vibrations causing her bladder’s contents to ripple. She needed to see what the cause was, and stop it.

With a hand pressed against the front of her shorts, she poked her head out of the tent flaps, and that's when she saw it, standing right on the other side of the camp. A big, fat Moblin, carrying a shield and a spear. And it was angry at her for trespassing. It didn't have any kind of range or speed, but it still hurt her from a distance by stomping the ground, sending another tremor straight to the poor Hylian.

It was horrible, that shockwave was torturous and made her almost full bladder quiver, putting a lot of unnecessary pressure on her urethra that wanted to make her leak. She couldn't help it, both hands squeezed her crotch as tightly as she could manage, no regard to how much it hurt. The waves of desperation overcame her, her legs trembled as her whole body shook, her eyes closed tight as they could to hold back the flood. It left her incapacitated for a few seconds, but her bladder obeyed her command and stood down, though warning it wouldn't be pacified for much longer.

Linkle needed to beat this Moblin fast, before her need became a full-out emergency. However, she had no idea how she was going to win, she was an acrobatic fighter, but now her mobility was extremely limited. This would be a horrible time to wet herself, she somehow needed to beat a big enemy completely dry. Easier said than done, and she couldn't even think it without wanting to burst.

The wave passed and her hands could be free again, so out came the crossbows firing wildly, all bolts going to the Moblin with intent to kill. Every single one of them lodged itself into the monster's shield. That's what happened attacking something with a shield from the front. Linkle was scared for her own good, she had to fight the way she usually did when she really wasn't capable of it.

While she was contemplating how she could win, the Moblin took the opportunity and thrust his spear forwards. Linkle only noticed at the last second, and hurriedly jumped to the left, the tip of the spear just barely scraping the heel of her boot. The sudden motion jolted her bladder just the wrong way, and it lost its grip if only for a second. A few tiny spurts came loose and splattered inside her panties, sending Linkle into a fierce panic.

As soon as she landed, she kept momentum by dancing in place, her right leg twitching against her left. Not just for a tiny bit of relief, but keeping motion would allow her to dash away at a critical moment without a huge shock like just happened. She was in no condition to fight, but while she had an opening to the Moblin's side, she fired as much as she could from as many angles as she could get from a standstill. This time, every bolt hit and half-lodged themselves inside its flesh.

Moblins are very fat. Their entire body is covered in blubber, which explains their large size and slow movement. All that extra padding absorbed the bolts and prevented any of them from hitting vital spots. Barely fazed, the Moblin charged the short distance with his shield to his side, and swung it hard into Linkle while she couldn't move, lifting her off the ground and reeling her into a nearby tree trunk.

As she collided with the bark, Linkle felt the pain. While the force pinned her to the tree a foot above ground, she lost control of her bladder for just a little, a good stream dribbling cleanly out from her shorts right between the legs. She also dropped her crossbows, bouncing to the sides away from her as they landed. As gravity took hold, she slid down the trunk and crashed on her butt, forcing another spurt out. It was a strain to keep the rest in, but she'd never forgive herself if she peed herself in front of a monster. While her shorts were black, there was a little shine on the crotch that gave away her little accident, a couple drops hitting the back of her skirt.

So preoccupied with her bodily functions begging to be taken care of, she once again neglected the Moblin she was fighting, who had gripped his spear in both hands and pulled back for a powerful stab. Linkle only looked up at the apex of the swing, and intense fear overcame her in a mere second. Suddenly, she felt like she could really die here. She froze, the threat of wetting herself now seemed insignificant, she could only watch as the Moblin prepared the final strike.

She didn't know how or why, she wasn't even consciously aware it was happening, but she grabbed one of her crossbows from her side, held it in both hands aimed upwards, and fired blindly. It was instinctual and completely out of her hands, but a bolt came flying out of the weapon, straight to the Moblin's face. It hit right between the eyes, where there was no protection. It halted as soon as contact was made, fell backwards and evaporated into the purple smoke.

Breathing heavy, Linkle only stared forward, her arms dropping limp between her outstretched legs. “I...I'm okay.” She didn't quite believe it herself, but her hand not feeling any sensation despite its location reminded her of something. “I didn't wet myself.” Somehow, her body forgot to pee from the shock. She was so relieved to be alive, that need didn't seem so bad. Still, it was very obviously there, so she stood up and looked around. “No one's around. Oh thank you.” She lifted her skirt and hooked her thumbs on the waistband of her shorts. Only a couple seconds longer.

As she was looking down, a small orange light entered the top of her vision, and her head jolted upwards to bring it into focus. It was nice to see it because it meant her job was done, but it meant she wasn't alone. “Aren't you a piece of the Great Fairy,” Linkle asked as she pulled her hands away and let her skirt fall back into place. She couldn't just pee in front of another.

“Yes, I was separated from the rest of my body by that Moblin. Did you come to rescue me, hero?”

Linkle couldn't help but start dancing again, even if it was subtly. “Yeah, I've been looking for you for a while now. I know where your fountain is.” That might have been a lie, she had wandered around for so long, finding a way back might be challenging.

“Thank you greatly, hero. However, not being whole for so long has left me weary, and I may not be able to make the journey back. Do you have an empty bottle?”

Linkle pulled the bottle of potion from her belt and looked it over. “Sorry, but it's not empty.” Further contemplating it, she remembered what the purpose of the red potion she had was, to heal wounds. She was just in a fight and she was injured, now would be a good time to drink it, and then the fairy would have a mode of transport. But, as was obvious, she was incredibly resistant to drinking any more. Still, her bladder was causing her a lot of pain, would a red potion heal that?

She needed to use the bottle, or the whole quest would be for nothing. She had no guarantee it would help her bladder, but she’d have to try. Obviously, the best option would be to pee now, good goddesses she wanted to pee now, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it with something else watching. She looked at the bottle with a sense of dread, but she still popped the cork and chugged the whole thing down. Just as soon as the whole thing was swallowed, she felt her spine restore itself, the soreness washing away. And her bladder…stayed exactly the same. In fact, it felt worse having drunk something, even though it was barely in her stomach yet. Still, it was done now, she held the open bottle towards the fairy piece. “Here you are, get in, I’ll bring you back.”

“Thank you very much, hero. But are you well, you seem to be distracted and in distress.”

Linkle really didn’t want the fairy to notice that, but it was way too obvious. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Let’s just bring you back and restore the Great Fairy.” The fairy piece flew into the bottle and Linkle capped it again, placing it back on her belt. Her legs twisted together and she groaned in a crying sort of way. “Just a little longer,” she whispered to herself.

\---------------

Linkle was standing in the Great Fairy Fountain, watching as the Great Fairy reconstructed itself, really slowly. The water in the fountain was no longer majestic, it was there to further taunt her, tell her that she really couldn't hold it any longer. Not that she disagreed, but she really didn't need that until she was alone. Still, the throbbing of her bladder, the tightness of her crotch as it begged for reprieve, she absolutely couldn't help but grab at her shorts while she danced. Not like the Great Fairy could see right now, being all busy with reforming itself.

All the pieces came together, and exploded in a bright flash, culminating in a sudden lack of light, leaving the Great Fairy's final form before her. Linkle stopped openly holding herself, out of respect and embarrassment, but she continued bouncing on her toes with her thighs together, out of necessity. It was hard to focus because her eyes were watering and trying to stay closed, but she saw the Great Fairy's true form; it looked a small girl holding a doll, its whole body bluish colors. “Thank you for restoring me, hero. As thanks, I shall give your arrows new power. Fire that can melt the coldest glaciers, ice that can freeze the hottest volcano. Now, close your eyes and relax.” Linkle didn't comply, though it was clear she wanted to, she really couldn't afford to relax right now. “Does something ail you, hero? You appear to be vexed by something.”

The Great Fairy didn't seem to understand exactly what problem Linkle was dealing with, so she could theoretically hide it until she got this new power. Fire and Ice Bolts, that had to be worth holding it just be a tiny bit longer, even if her bladder was serious about not being able to handle it. “It's nothing. I'm ready for the magic.” She attempted to steady her breathing, but her hands still went to the front of her skirt, grabbing the fabric tightly to deal with the pain.

The Great Fairy pulled the arms on her doll outwards, and it started glowing. Sparkles starting flying out and swirling around Linkle, moving up her body in a spiral motion, lifting her in the air. She could feel the magic enter her body, tingling her all over, tickling her in just the wrong places. She crossed her legs fully, it seriously almost felt like her bladder was bulging out of her stomach and was about to explode. It would only be a few more seconds, just a couple little seconds before she could rush out and take the longest pee she'd ever experience, she rationalized.

Then the magic started working its way into her system, relaxing her on its own, very much against the wishes of its host. Not being able to see it, it felt like her bladder was violently pulsating, the urethra doing everything in its power to act as a dam to her raging river of urine. She wasn't in control of her position in the air, but she could still move her body, and she would as a final shot of resisting the emergency. Her legs twisted every way they could, her hands squeezing her shorts with more pressure than she would use to make a fist, and bent her upper body over her waist while shaking her butt, every single possible thing to not leak. The pressure kept building and increasing as her intensity rose, both about to reach their breaking points, when finally, it relented and the need started diminishing slightly.

“Thank you,” Linkle breathily exclaimed. She could feel the magic taking effect in her extremities, she'd be done in a blink. That's why there was warmth on her hands, of course. So why was there wetness building underneath her gloves? “Oh no.” Her hands were wet, her crotch was warming up fast, her abdomen seemed to be depressurizing, it was all over. Linkle was peeing herself.

She couldn't fight it anymore, she didn't even want to. It was embarrassing, no question about that, but it also just felt so good. She had held it for so long, her bladder was stretched to its limits, filled beyond max capacity, how could she resist the feeling of so much relief? Her hands drooped to her sides, allowing the flow to follow gravity, splashing five feet below in the fountain water. Little rivulets ran down her legs, from the small bit of exposed thighs to soak right into her boots. The front of her skirt was wet from being pressed against her shorts when the wetting began, and a few drops were still falling.

Linkle just looked tired as the outpour continued. She had exhausted herself holding it, and finally she could rest. As such, things were quiet for a while, nothing but a loud splashing like a running faucet as her pee kept coming and she kept going. It felt so warm, her pee was hot from being inside her so long and it was soaking everything below the belt. Her shorts were getting really shiny, as were her legs, the tops of her boots completely saturated and darkened all around, thinning out and changing to a downwards streaming pattern all the way down to the ankle.

Finally, it ended. It took so long, it was so draining, and it dragged on at the end with a bunch of dribbles and spurts, but it did finally end. Linkle didn't pant or moan once it was all over, but she certainly looked satisfied. Likely unintentional, but she smiled a little bit as she opened her eyes. That's when it hit her hard, she was in a Great Fairy Fountain, and she just had a massive accident, helplessly being dangled in the air. Her face turned a bright, total red in an extreme blush, and she couldn't even speak.

Too bad she couldn't say anything, because she really wanted to defend herself. She just defiled a sacred fountain, while in the middle of receiving a generous gift of power. There was no limit of what punishment she would receive, the Great Fairy may hide from humans as a whole because of her shame. Once again, she was frozen in fear, she couldn't even look away. Because of that, she saw the Great Fairy bring one of her hands up to her mouth and giggle, in an innocent kind of way. “It appears you were not entirely honest when questioned about your condition. Were you resisting that bodily function for a significant period of time?”

Linkle really didn't believe she wasn't offended in the slightest. She had to respond, though, it'd be rude to blow off the question. “Sorry, I'm shy about others knowing about me needing to use the restroom. I had intended to do it before finding your missing piece, but then it showed up and I had to wait a little longer. I was really at my limit. Sorry again for using the fountain as a toilet, I really didn't mean to.”

“I apologize for making you contain yourself for so long. I would have given you necessary privacy if you had made your need known.” She stayed silent for a little bit to show respect for Linkle, but then she giggled again, a little stronger this time, like she had just come up with a joke. “I suppose a stronger bladder would have been a more useful power to give you, wouldn't you agree?”


End file.
